herofandomcom-20200223-history
Silver Hawk
The Silver-Hawk is a series of spaceships created by Amnelian civilization, using Thiima technology, and later widely used by the Darius civilization. There are many models that have appeared over the timeline. List of models *'Silver Hawk model 3F-1B' - this model came from Darius. It was created using technology from the planet Darius, and was piloted by Proco and Tiat. This ship is sometimes mistaken for being the first Silver Hawk, which was actually a model ARCF-06A first piloted by a unknown pilot, and later by Sameluck Raida for a short time. *'2nd Silver Hawk' - a Silver Hawk model created with technology from planet Orga. It is featured in Darius II and reappears in Darius Burst Another Chronicle EX. When playing as Tiat Young on Darius II for the Sega Genesis and Master System this ship starts with one power-up of each weapon. *'Silver Hawk model TWIN' - this model appears in console-exclusive Darius Twin. *'Silver Hawk model ZZ9X-0001/Type-1' - one of the three Silver Hawks available for Force's unnamed main character, the other two being model FFSA-0019 and model FRSA-6351. ZZ9X-0001 is Green to distinguish it from these two other models (being red and blue respectively). It was originally used during Darius, making it possible that ZZ9X-0001 is a new name for model 3F-1B. *'Silver Hawk model FFSA-0019/Type-2' - one of the three Silver Hawks available for Force's unnamed main character, the other two being model ZZ9X-0001 and model FRSA-6351. FFSA-0019 is Blue to distinguish it from these two other models (being red and green respectively). It was originally used during Darius II, making it possible that ZZ9X-0001 is the official name of the 2nd Silver-Hawk. *'Silver Hawk model FRSA-6351/Type-3' - one of the three Silver Hawks available for Force's unnamed main character, the other two being model ZZ9X-0001 and model FFSA-0019. FRSA-6351 is Red to distinguish it from these two other models (being blue and green respectively). It is the only one of the three to not be deployed in a previous war as noted in bio Roll out time. *'Silver Hawk Gaiden' - the new model of Silver Hawk built to combat the Belser army after its next attack. Piloted by Case Ardin and Anna Steiner, it boasts a significant increase in firepower over its predecessor, and was instrumental in reclaiming the Darius star system and allowing migration back to planet Darius. Now its firepower is once again in use during the current war against the Belser army which spans across the various star systems. *'Silver Hawk model ARCF-ROTA - '''a Silver Hawk spacecraft prototype from ''G-Darius. It first appears to have been piloted by someone who had died in battle, then Sameluck Raida took over the testing of the pilot ship. *'Silver Hawk model ARCF-ROTA PLUS' - a Silver Hawk model from G-Darius, created using a combination of Amnelian and Thiima technology. It is the finished result of the king's wishes. Also, using the A.N. Drive, these Silver Hawks can use a special "Capture Ball" that allows to control enemies at their will. *'Legend Silver Hawk' - a Silver Hawk spacecraft from Darius Burst and is piloted by two terminals, Ti2. This ship is the first Silver-Hawk built with the new Burst system. Besides from this, the weapons are directly based from the Silver-Hawk model 3F-1B. *'Next Silver Hawk' - a Silver Hawk spacecraft from Darius Burst and is piloted by the pilot Riga Practica. The Next is has been physically redesigned from the original design and is equipped with Homing missiles rather than Air-to-ground bombs, also it's equipped with an Inverse-moving Burst System and a stronger Wave shot and Arm barrier. It requires a really skilled pilot for use it. *'Silver Hawk Origin' *'Formula Silver Hawk '- a Silver Hawk spacecraft from Darius Burst: Another Chronicle. It is the only ship in the series whose bullets stop mid-way through the screen. This makes it difficult to use. Like Next, it has homing bombs, but due to its massive handicap, it shoots twice as many bombs as Next does. Like Legend, it tilts the docked/deployed Burst in the direction opposite the ship. *'Silver Hawk Assault' *'Silver Hawk Genesis' Gallery Silver-Hawk_Darius_Force_1.png|The Silver-Hawk Type 1 as it appears in Darius Force Silver-Hawk_Darius_Force_2.png|The Silver-Hawk Type 2 as it appears in Darius Force Gaiden Silver Hawk DG.png|The Silver-Hawk as it appears in Darius Gaiden Silver_Hawk_Darius_Burst_2.png|The Silver-Hawk Next as it appear in Darius Burst Silver-Hawk_Darius_Burst_3.png|The Silver-Hawk Formula as it appears in Darius Burst Silver_Hawk_Darius_Burst_4.png|The Silver-Hawk Assault as it appears in Darius Burst: Another Chronicle EX Murakumo_Silver_Hawk_Darius_Burst.png|The Silver-Hawk Murakumo as it appears in Darius Burst Chronicle Saviours Category:Shmup Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Military Category:Successful